Volver a comenzar
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred vuelve de su viaje a Suecia, desesperado por volver a ver a Arthur, el anglosajón siente lo mismo, no dudan en expresarlo. Continuación de "Mensajes", USxUK.


Esta trama, historia, narración no me pertenecen, es de una revista, por Gustabo Santander, me pareció tan USxUK que la puse con ellos y un par detallitos más, es la continuación de "Mensajes" :D

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho :3

Los inicios siempre suelen ser luminosos, como cielos despejados que no pronostican ninguna nube negra. Así fue mi nuevo comienzo con Arthur: entusiasta, optimista, sin lugar para malos augurios, como yo, como siempre quise que esto fuera.

Acababa de volver a New York y ya figuraba rumbo a su departamento, enloquecido. Y como el deseo no entiende de plazos y viajes, nos recibimos con la energía que dan las ganas postergadas. Saludándonos con un vértigo inusual, confundiéndonos en una mezcla de brazos, de manos, cabellos y ojos, muy en el fondo quería tocar, quería besar y causar reacciones a tan divino personaje de mis más ocultas fantasías. Convirtiéndonos sin querer en un solo ser mitológico, ansioso de sí mismo.

Estaba claro que ambos nos habíamos extrañado bastante, que ese inicio cortado por las circunstancias no nos había dejado más opción que soñar con este nuevo encuentro.

–¿Me echaste de menos?–pregunta Arthur, como si todo este desplante físico no le dejara clara la respuesta. Es malvado, lo sé.

–La verdad, no mucho–le respondo bromeando y por la mueca que hace y la casi patada ninja creo que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia el comentario.

–¡Obvio, Arthur, cómo crees que no te echaría de menos!–le grito casi histérico, él alza una ceja, prosigo.–En serio Arthur, desde antes de mi viaje...–se sonrojó un poco.

Se vio incriblemente bien, me sentía jodidamente bien.

–Hay cosas que, independientemente de que sean obvias, siempre nos gusta escuchar...–me dice, y creo que tiene toda la razón. Nada peor que ser mezquinos expresando lo que sentimos, economizando palabras agradables para el otro.

–Sí, te extrañé muchísimo. No sabes cuántas veces deseé despertar contigo, voltearme en la cama y encontrar tu cuerpo a mi lado... después de una noche apasionada, de nuestras noches...–

Otra vez ese sonrojo, creo que perderé el control si vuelve a llevarse una de sus manos a la boca.

–Yo también te eché "algo" de menos Alfred. Bueno, no sólo te eché de menos sino que me enojé mucho pensando en el pésimo timing que tuviste para irte a un viaje tan largo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte después de la noche que pasamos?– me dice, moviendo burlonamente la cabeza de un lado para otro, en señal de desaprobación. Siempre le haya lo malo a todo.

Es un don.

–Ese viaje lo tenía planeado hace más de un mes. Nunca me imaginé que abusarías de mí la noche previa...– le respondo riendo, me frunce el seño.

-El único abusado fui yo, tú y tu vicio a "dominar" en fin, espero que nadie me haya hecho competencia por allá y te hayas portado bien, como un niño educado. Pero te advierto que como fuiste tan desubicado y me dejaste esperando, ahora tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo que te cobraré euro a euro...–me dice mientras se deja caer sobre mí, besándome lenta y profundamente, siento que me quema, que me derrite.

Entrelazo mis brazos en su cuerpo, suspiro, lo hago jadear después de un tiempo, me fascina, esto... tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado, todo me fascina.

Él se ríe y me tira una almohada por la cabeza mientras se acomoda a mi lado, pidiéndome que le muestre las fotos que saqué.

–¿Pensaste alguna vez que íbamos a terminar juntos? No sé qué me pasó la vez pasada, pero a pesar de que te dije que mejor no sigamos, había algo dentro mío que me decía que era un error, que entre nosotros, había mucho más que amistad...–

–Las cosas caen por su propio peso, Arthur. Decirte que sabía que terminaríamos juntos sería una mentira total. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que era más soportable no tenerte que verte con esa estúpida que te conseguiste de novia... me daban ganas de tirarle una heroica hamburguesa en la cabeza...–

–¡Qué celoso te pusiste esa noche! ella era una buena chica y tú fuiste muy infantil tratando de dejarla en ridículo. ¡Mostraste demasiado tu enojo, Jones! ella se dio cuenta de todo. Es tan típico de mis amantes pelearse así, como animalitos marcando territorio...–le fruncí el ceño.

Definitivamente era un monstruo insensible. Me dieron ganas de arrojarlo a la cama y cogerlo sin ningún control para demostrarle que no soy uno más y no hay comparación de lo que yo le puedo hacer sentir a lo que lo haría sentir esa "canina" para sonar educado.

-Ahora eres MI territorio, fin de la conversación. No voy a dejar que esa tipa se convierta en tema...- le digo riendo.

-¡Sigues comportándote como un mocoso!-grita, acurrucándose a mi lado para comenzar a jugar con mi pelo – Cuéntame del viaje mejor, me aterra revivir tus inseguridades –termina el tema con su ironía habitual.

Y así el domingo se va consumiendo como un tronco en llamas, mientras nos vamos poniendo al día en esta vida que, por lo menos por ahora, parece traer sólo buenos momentos. Con Arthur los serán, me aseguraré de ello, me mira a los ojos con intensidad, ahora yo soy quien besa los labios, dominaré el territorio una vez más, ninguna otra embarcación lo tocará de nuevo: no lo hará.

**N.A:** Awww, calza tanto la historia, cada vez que salga una la adaptaré a esta linda parejita, que viva el USxUK! :3


End file.
